Human
by Storylady35
Summary: Awakening with no memory but his name, the strange and confused Sesshomaru now has to work out what happened. His mind plays tricks, messing the world he dreams and remembers and a world he knows is real. Luckily, a young artist is there to help him along on his way. But even she is familiar to his twisted mind.
1. Chapter 1

Title 07/10/2011

Blinking, the man sat up, unsure of what had happened and what he was doing. He was leant against a tree, the sun shining up at him, the sound of children laughing close by. He had no idea what he was doing there. Pushing himself up, he suddenly looked at his left arm. He flexed his fingers and felt a tingle run down his arm. Making a fist he looked closer at his hand.

_Why is it covered in blood? _He thought to himself then moved to stand up. Half way up, he grabbed his side and fell back down. He found where the blood was coming from. A large cut was in his side under his right arm. He covered it with his other hand and tried to think how he got such a wound.

Nothing came to mind.

He sat back down and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

But there was nothing to clear. He didn't have anything in his mind. His memories were a blank.

He sat there, the blood from his side trickling down to the floor. Oddly, it didn't bother him as much as the emptiness in his mind.

"Hello? Hello sir? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Opening his eyes again he saw a woman was knelt next to him, looking at his wound. She took a deep breath. "Oh thank goodness. Are you alright? What happened? You're bleeding."

The man looked at his blood covered hand again. "I don't know."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

She looked at the wound again. "It doesn't look that serious." She looked up at the trees. "I live across the road, I saw you sit down and… well… that was a few hours ago. I was worried so I came down." She looked at him, smiling. "Listen, why don't you let me patch you up? This is nothing to worry a doctor about. I have a first aid kit at home and I know what to do. Won't take long."

The man looked at her again then nodded once.

The woman smiled and stood up, holding down her hand. "Alright, come on."

He took her hand and used it to pull past the pain to his feet. Holding his arm over her shoulder, allowing him to lean on her, the woman smiled up at him. "I'm Renetta but everyone calls me Rin." She looked at him, smiling. "And you are?" she prodded.

"Sesshomaru."

The word left his mouth before he even knew it.

Rin smiled at him as they crossed the road. "Funny name." They reached the other side and the woman lifted a key from her pocket. "I'm on the eight floor. Ohh… the lift's still here!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, curious as they entered the lift. "You talk a lot."

"So I've been told." She chuckled as the lift began on its way up. She shifted his arm so it was less on her. "You're heavy." Instantly, the man leant of her, standing on his own but Rin jumped back at it. "I wasn't complaining! You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

Before she opened her mouth, the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Sesshomaru walked out himself, Rin following. There were four doors on the landing, one in each direction. Rin went to the west facing one and opened it. "It's not much but its home. Come on in and I'll get you seen to."

The door opened into a long hallway with an opening at the end. She led him to one of the doors to the side where a large double western bed was pressed against the wall. It took up most of the room. "Sit down, I'll get my first aid kit."

As she left, Sesshomaru caught his eyes in a large flat mirror. He turned to face it. His skin was a dark pink, his eyes dark brown, his hair short ***, messy around his face. He was wearing a white shirt and trouser, stained with blood. Slowly he lifted his hand, his nails neat and rounded.

_Human._

He blinked. Why did such a word make his heart skip? Why was it wrong?

Rin came back to the room and blinked. "Oi, I told you to sit down! Come on, sit down and let me see to you."

With a soft sigh, Sesshomaru sat on the bed and allowed her to pull his shirt up and see to the wound. She wiped the blood away with something that stank and stung before putting a large bandage over the cut. It took less than ten minutes. "There, now. That wasn't too hard was it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, pulling his shirt down. "No."

Packing up the green box, Rin pouted playfully. "You're welcome." She stood and sighed. "So, where do you live? I'll get a taxi for you."

For a moment, the human sat and thought. "I… I don't know where I live."

"What? How about family? Friends? Where are you staying?"

"I… I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. That's it."

"Strange… did you hit your head?" He shot her a look that made her laugh. "Well, it sounds like you have amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, memory loss. Happens when you hit your head."

"I don't remember."

She held in a giggle then her face went flat. "Well… why don't you stay here with me for a bit? Maybe something will come back to you." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I was about to start dinner. You hungry?"

"I think so."

"Well come on, maybe cooking will help you remember." She turned and laughed, leaving the bedroom and going to an even smaller kitchen. She stood by the window, reaching to a cupboard. "I keep meaning to go to the store… I guess… this will have to do." She pulled out two packs of instant noodle, a wide smile on her face. "Boil and go!"

Sesshomaru allowed a smile to creep onto his lips as he watched from the doorway, the kitchen not big enough for them both to stand in. Soon she decanted the noodles from their plastic containers to two bowls, making the meal seem more than it was but with the boiled egg and cooked meat on top, it was quite a good attempt at a meal.

She held one out to him and walked down the corridor to the room at the end. Sesshomaru blinked as he entered the room. It was filled with paintings, many of them leant up against the walls in stacks but some stood on the walls. An easel rested by the window, a canvas on it, facing away. Rin was making her way around the room to a large sofa facing the TV. "Ah, sorry about the mess. I don't get many unexpected visitors. Come on, sit down and eat up, it will go cold."

As he walked, he looked at the paintings. They were detailed and beautiful, as if looking into a real image frozen in time. "You painted these?"

"Yeah."

"You're very talented."

Rin looked down at her dinner. "So I'm told. But enough about you… what do you do for a living?"

"I told you, I don't remember."

She smiled, taking a bite of food. "Don't try and force it. Just answer quickly, don't think. Do you have any hobbies?"

He paused. "I don't know."

With a deep sigh, Rin closed her eyes. "Don't think about it. Just say whatever comes into your head. Ok… siblings?"

"A half-brother." He said instantly.

"AhHa!" Rin cried, almost knocking her food over. "So, you have a half-brother! Maybe that's why you're here! To see him?"

"No."

"No?"

"I… I don't think we are close."

"What of your parents?"

"I don't know. Let's stop this, my head hurts."

Rin looked at him then sighed. "Well, we have something. Perhaps I can help. I have a friend in the police… with a name like Sesshomaru, maybe he will be able to track you down."

"Maybe." _But I have a feeling, I don't belong here._

After they ate, Rin turned the TV on and they sat watching in silence. Then Rin looked over at him. "You know… you're gonna need some new clothes. You can't go around in that shirt, it's all cut and bloody."

"These are all I have."

She looked at him then stood up, walking to a chest in the corner of room that was covered in paint pots. Once they were moved, she opened it and began rummaging. "Humm…" she said, picking something up and holding it to the light. "This might do." She said, holding out a shirt to him. It was a little frilly around the top and sleeves but white and clean. She smiled at it then at him. "I keep these around when I'm doing costume portraits. They are in surprisingly high demand."

Sesshomaru took the shirt and held it at arm's reach. It looked like it would fit him.

Sitting back down, Rin smiled at him. "Why don't you have a shower and try it on? Get the rest of the blood of, just be careful of that bandage, I don't think I used the waterproof tape."

Once clean and redressed, Sesshomaru walked back out to Rin as she stood by the sofa, shaking a blanket over it. He held his hand to the side. "Well?"

She looked at him and smiled, a blush coming to her face. "Well…" she chuckled, covering her mouth. "I think we need to go shopping tomorrow." She laughed freely and ignored the cold stare he gave her.

"I like it." He said flatly.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Title 07/10/2011

Arms filled with bags, some with food, some with clothes and a couple with painting supplies, Rin and Sesshomaru were walking back from the town to the flat, Rin humming but Sesshomaru silently. After a while, Rin began looking over her shoulder, checking behind her irregularly.

Sesshomaru was confused and slightly irritated by her actions. "What are you doing?" he asked at last.

Rin stopped and looked behind. "I… I'm sure we're being followed."

"Followed?" he said, turning to check the path. It was housing was around them but the path was empty and the road was quite. He scanned the area for a moment, checking everything then turned back to Rin. "There's nothing there."

Standing still, Rin looked herself. Then she pointed with the bags in her hand. "Ah, there it is!"

Sesshomaru looked where she was pointing. A long shaggy black nose popped out from behind a fence post, followed by two large round eyes, floppy ears by its side. Rin smiled and laughed, kneeling as it trotted over to him, the long coat flopping in the wind. "It's a dog!" She said as it leant on her, licking her cheek. "Are you following us you little rascal?" she scratched the dogs ears then heard a clinking. She looked to see a collar under his head. "Oh… 'Jack'n'. Must be Scottish."

With a blink, Sesshomaru looked down at the collar as well. "I think it's Jaken."

The dog yipped suddenly. "Ra!"

Blinking, Rin smiled and giggled, giving him a petting. "I guess it is Jaken." She turned the label over and looked at the address. "Humm… he doesn't live far from here. Perhaps he got out." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around the dog, picking him up. "Ohh he's heavry." She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Come let's take him home."

"If that's what you want."

Rin pouted slightly, bouncing Jaken in her arms. "Come on, look at that face… can you leave out here?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly, not looking at the dog. "If you want to."

With a sigh, Rin picked up her bags and the dog. "Honestly Sesshomaru, you need to lighten up."

She didn't say anything else, walking back the way she'd come with Sesshomaru behind her. The address was just five minutes' walk away and soon they came to the street, a little road with loads of small houses. "Number 32… 32… 32… ah here it is." She stopped outside the house and looked at the large 'FOR SALE' sign in the path. "Wow, good job we found him. What if they moved and left him behind?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as they walked to the door. Knocking and ringing the bell, they stood and waited, the dog still and quite in her arms. After a while, they ran the bell again and knocked a little louder.

"You won't get any reply there darling." The two turned to the voice and spotted a little man coming out of the house next door, pulling on his coat. "The old man died a few weeks ago, lord rest his soul." He turned around to face them and blinked at the dog. "Well I never, its old Jaken! Where you been boy?"

"Is he yours?"

"No, he belonged to him." He nodded to the house next door. "He didn't have any family so poor was Jaken kicked out. I leave food out for him and I would have taken him in myself but he's a little picky." He turned his head to the side. "Seems to have taken a shine to you, young lady. I've never known him let anyone pick him up before."

Rin chuckled as she stroked the dog again, his tongue rolling to the side as he panted in her arms.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Why don't you take him in? He's very smart and a good pet… loyal as anything he is."

Biting her lip, Rin thought about it. "Well… my apartment does allow dogs… and I've wanted a pet…" she thought for a little longer then nodded. "Yeah, why not? I'll look after him."

"Brilliant. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a doctor's appointment, arthritis you know."

From the side, Sesshomaru blinked and stepped forward softly. "What's your name?"

The old man blinked and looked at him. Bald but a few tuffs behind his ears and a short moustache, old, wrinkled skin with a narrow nose and mouth. He smiled and lifted his cane from the wall. "Why, I'm old Myoga."

As he walked away and Rin played with her new pet, Sesshomaru stood, thinking. His head hurt again. Laughing, Rin looked up at him as Jaken rolled over to have his belly scratched. But then her face fell and she stood, looking at him. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru… are you alright? You look pale."

He blinked… and collapsed.

Rin managed to catch him but his weight brought her to her knees. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Please my lord! Can you hear us? Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Please my lord, wake up!"

"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru!"

Something irritating was over his mouth. He moved his hand and slowly removed it, making it easier to breath suddenly. With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked around. A bright light and strange sounds flooded his senses.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked to the side and saw the dark haired woman sat next to him. "Rin?"

She gave a gasp and stood up, leaning across him. "You really scared me." She said, hugging him tightly then leaning back and holding his hand. "The doctors are still working on why you collapsed. Do you remember anything?"

He thought for a moment. "I felt dizzy. Have I been out long?" he said, noting that her clothes were different.

"A day and a half." She sighed, shaking her head. "You really scared me."

He looked away from her, his hand still in hers. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Just don't do it again." She laughed but it was hollow.

"So, my patient's awake is he?"

The two turned as a man in a white coat came over to them, looking at a clipboard. "Mr… Sesshomaru right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the man. "And you are?"

"I'm doctor Miroku, I've been looking after you while you're here. Now, can you tell me how you feel now?"

He looked at the man, his short black hair, his eyes and his smile. "Dizzy."

"Hummm…"

Rin stood slowly and looked at the two. "I'm going to go to the shop, let you two talk in private. Do you want anything Sesshomaru?"

"Water."

She nodded and left the room, quite glad to be away from the doctor. Ever since she'd arrived with Sesshomaru, he'd been playfully hitting on her, making her feel quite uncomfortable around him. The walk to the shop gave her a chance to think and getting two bottles of water, she started back on the way just as Dr Miroku finished. "Ah Rin, back so soon? I was just telling Sesshomaru that we might have found the reason for his collapse. He suffered from a vasovagal syncope." He saw her face and chuckled. "It basically means his heart beat a little too fast, not getting the blood to his brain and he fainted. I'm giving a prescription that should help reduce it happening again but… its one of theose things you can't control really."

"What about the memory loss?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not my area of expertise but to what I can tell… with no physical injury, there is no reason for his memory loss." He turned to his clipboard, writing slowly. "My recommendation is to rest and go around town. Try and see if there is anything that will spark a memory, sights, smells… anything could be a trigger." He ripped the paper away and passed it to Sesshomaru. "Take this to the desk down stairs and they will sort you out." He turned to Rin, stopping before her. "And this is for you."

Taking the bit of card, Rin looked down at it.

The doctor smiled. "It's my number. In case you need…_ anything_." Her eyes shot at him and he chuckled. "Forgive me, it's hard to control myself around such beauty."

Jaken jumped up and down, yipping and barking as Rin and Sesshomaru came back into the flat. Rin laughed as she pushed him down. "Hello, yes, I've missed you too."

Sesshomaru stood behind her and gave a small smile. "He looks happy."

"Yeah but, its time for a walk." She reached to the side of the door and took a lead from it. "The medics gave me this lead, so I could bring him home while you were at the hospital. Shall we?"

The man nodded and turned to follow the two out and across the road to the park. In the large open space, with the trees and grass, Sesshomaru began to feel better as his head cleared. _Outside… no walls, no restrictions, no rules, living off the world._ He watched as Rin threw a stick for Jaken who chased after it and brought it back for her. As he watched, he felt an urge and when she threw it again, he ran after it as well. The dog was much faster than him but he soon caught up, grabbing the stick and trying to pull it from the dog, laughing as he did.

Rin laughed as well as she ran over and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground where they rolled in the grass, the dog reclaiming his stick. The two laughed for a while before Sesshomaru stopped, feeling that laughing was somehow wrong. Slowly, he sat up and sighed, his mind returning to the calm, emotionless way it had been. Slowly he looked at Rin. "Rin…" he said but was interrupted by the dog as it began licking his face. He pushed it away and watched as Rin sat up. "Rin… I was… I was wondering…"

"Umm?"

"Until I get my memories back… would you consider… allowing me to stay with you?"

Rin blinked as she petted Jaken. "I thought you already were."

Sesshomaru looked at her then smiled before letting it drop, standing and helping her up. "Let's go back inside."

"Alright. Come on Jaken!"

Rin straighten herself out as she sat behind her easel, paint pallet in hand as she worked, Sesshomaru sat on the couch with one of her book, reading silently, Jaken asleep in the corner. A few minutes later, she did the same again.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, lowering his book slightly. "Are you alright Rin?"

Blinking away from her work, Rin shrugged slightly then rolled her shoulder back. "I'm fine. Just a pain in my back. Been working too hard again."

After looking her over, Sesshomaru turned to the book but kept his eyes on Rin as she worked, constantly rolling her shoulders and pushing her back away. "Rin… tell me, something's wrong with you."

Her eyes on her work, Rin sighed. "I've just haven't been sleeping well."

"Wh…" he said then stopped, thinking and closing his eyes. "This flat only has one bedroom."

"Don't worry about it." She insisted, putting her paint down and standing up, stretching once again as she did.

"Where have you been sleeping?"

"The couch isn't that bad."

"The couch? Rin, this is your home. I'm the guest… I should be the one on the couch."

"You're still hurt. Besides, I don't mind."

He stood and walked over to her, pressing down on her shoulders. "Rin, I won't let you sleep on the couch in your own home. Have your bedroom back."

She shook her head. "No. You have it."

"I don't know how long I'll be here. It would be unfair to do this to you."

"Sesshomaru…"

He looked away from her, standing up tall, thinking. "How about we share?"

Rin blinked and even Jaken popped his head up from his sleep. The woman blinked. "What? You can't be serious."

"That bed's large enough for two people."

"Yes but… what will people think?"

His eyes narrowed on her. _Is she… blushing? _"Are you worried I would do something to you?"

The blush rose to cover the rest of her face. "I… I… I never… I mean… I never… you… I'm…"

"Rin, I wouldn't hurt you."

She kept silent, her face red.

"It's that or I leave."

"NO!" She said, a little too quick and eager. "I mean… no, its better you stay with me, so I can keep an eye on you. You know, in case you collapse again."

"Then it's settled."

Rin said nothing so she nodded and slowly went back to her painting.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Title 07/10/2011

The first night Sesshomaru and Rin shared the bed, Rin hadn't slept a wink and almost moved so far over that she fell out of bed. Sesshomaru didn't mention it so she wasn't sure if he didn't know or didn't care.

The next night she was too exhausted to care and slept like a log. As her alarm began to ring and call, she tried reached out to snooze it. Her hand didn't make contact with it but the sound stopped. Her eyes opened and she saw Sesshomaru was reaching out to it, his hand slowly moving away to look down at her. That was when she realised she was leaning on his chest. Blushing, she moved away quickly but noticed his arm was around her, keeping her in close.

With a sigh, she moved away from him, her back to him. "Sorry."

"I didn't mind." He muttered, sighing. "I think remember something."

Rin turned quickly and sat up, the cover falling from around her. "Oh? What is it?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought. "I had a dream last night… the word Tenseiga. It kept rolling in my head… it feels right."

"Tenseiga? You mean the sword?"

"Yes… how do you know that?"

"It's part of an expedition that's recently come to the museum."

He jumped out of the bed and stood looking at her. "I need to see it."

"Unfortunately the expedition doesn't open for three more weeks." She looked at him as his face fell. As she stood up and pulled on a housecoat, she sighed. "But I guess we can go and have a look. If it helps."

Sesshomaru nodded then went around, preparing for the day. Rin tried to ignore him as he changed but with the mirror on the wall, her eyes kept on shifting. She smiled, blushed and went to make breakfast. After eating, they made their way to a bus stop and headed to the museum on the far side of town.

The museum rose high above them as Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to it. Before they even got close, the banner hanging by the road side showed information on the new exhibit with an image of one of three swords. Tenseiga, Tessaiga and Bakusaiga. All three sparked memories in Sesshomaru but Rin seemed distracted as they got closer to the building.

Finally they arrived and went inside. Rin looked away from the guards and guilds as they walked around the entrance, Sesshomaru by her side, noting her strange behaviour. They entered the museum and began to walk around, the images of the swords all over the palace, advertising the new exhibition.

"Rin?"

Rin blinked as she turned away from the painting to the voice. An old man in dark green and blue suit, round glasses making his eyes appear as big as his head. His nose was sharp and pointed and he was bald and filled with wrinkles. Rin gave him a half smile. "Director Totosai."

The man shook her hand then stepped back. "Rin, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"As well as can be. Have you come to see your exhibit? More than two million visitors since it opened."

Rin bristled as she felt Sesshomaru go into a level of shock. "Well… umm… that's… that's good."

"Oh give yourself a little more credit."

"Well, anyway… Totosai… I was just wondering… would you be able to do a favour for me?"

"Like what?"

She nodded over to Sesshomaru. "This is a friend of mine, Sesshomaru. I need a favour for him. Do you think we could… see Tenseiga."

The old man shifted where he stood. "Tenseiga you say? Why are you interested in that?"

"It's a long story. So can we see it?"

The man thought, stretching his beard and rubbing his chin. "Inspiration for your art?"

"Maybe."

He thought for a while longer then sighed. "Stay here. I'll see what I can do."

Rin smiled as he walked away then took a deep breath, turning to Sesshomaru. "Well, looks like we can get a private viewing."

"Rin… you're an artist."

"You already knew that." She said, laughing and going to a painting on the wall.

Sesshomaru followed her. "I mean… you're famous." Rin was silent in front of him, her eyes trapped on a painting. Irritated, Sesshomaru turned away from her and went to a guild by the side of the room. "Tell me, where can I find Rin's paintings?"

The guild looked at him, surprised at his brash attitude and handsome appearance. "Umm… well… do you means the 'Rin's Brush collection'? It's in gallery five, up the stairs and second on your right."

He nodded and went to leave, Rin biting her lip then following. "Sesshomaru, please…."

He ignored her, heading up the stairs at the end of the main hall and headed into the hallway. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. The galley was white on all sides with a large screen in the middle, separating the two sides. There were several people around the room, looking at the work, amazement clear on their faces. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to walk around, looking at the paintings. Many were landscapes but sometimes a portrait was framed, all of a much higher quality than the ones at the apartment. Each picture came with a description and details. But the screen was covered in details on the artist herself.

This part Sesshomaru spent even longer, reading every word and amazed by what they said.

_Rin Brush, born __Renetta Bilena, 1992, was orphaned at the age of seven, when her parents were killed in a car crash. _

_Using art as a way to express her feelings, Rin has since become an internationally famous artist but she refuses to ever leave her home city for reasons she will not explain._

_Her most famous piece of work, 'A Demon in Moonlight', sold at auction three years ago for just over seven million pounds. The artist donated all of the proceeds to local charities._

Sesshomaru stood and stared at the black and white picture in the middle of the screen then to the shy woman walking over to him, trying to keep her eyes away from the photo. "Rin… this is you." He whispered.

"Yes. Please, Sesshomaru, can we get out of here?"

He could see she was getting uncomfortable and nodded, leading her away but once out of the gallery, he shrugged. "I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I don't know. I just… I don't really like being famous. I paint for the sake of painting. I enjoy it. I didn't start to become famous and I don't do it now just because I am."

"What about your parents?"

"They did die in a car crash. I was put into the care of my aunt who taught me how to paint but…" she sighed as they went back to the main entrance.

Totosai was stood there with a guild behind him, looking confused until he saw them coming down the steps. "Ah, been up to your exhibit?"

"Yes, it looks great."

"Well, I've cleared it with the guards; you can go and see the Three Sword display. Just remember, it's still being installed so it isn't finished."

"We only need to see the swords."

"Very well. Come find me when you're finished."

Rin nodded and followed the guild to a gallery like the one her work was in but this one was locked, with the glass doors covered to hide what was behind. The woman unlocked the door and held it open. "I'll be out here when you're finished."

The two thanked her and she locked them in. The gallery was still being put together, the displays in and ready, filled with artefacts that came from the same time as the swords but the walls were party bare and writings were partly hung. Rin looked over them as she passed; old bowls, parchment, charm beads.

Sesshomaru headed right down the middle to the main attraction, three swords with sheaths in cases. The Tenseiga, Tessaiga and Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru walked over to the largest sword first a large curved sword with some decaying fur at the hilt and a sheath that appeared could never hold the sword. He slowly walked away from it to the next display, a thin sword with strange ruins down one side of the blade. Finally he turned to the last display.

This was another long, narrow sword with a blue hilt with white diamonds on it. Slowly he put his hand on the glass over the hilt, as if wishing to pick the sword up.

He stared at it.

Suddenly, the sword began to glow a soft white. It moved on its stand slightly. _Am I imagining this? _He thought as the sword moved a little more, lifting towards his hand.

_My hand._

His skin had grown paler all of a sudden and his nails were longer, two red marks on his wrists.

_No, this… this isn't my hand. Is it?_

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru look at me! Sesshomaru!"

He was hardly aware of the voice, too busy concentrating on the sword as it rattled in its stand, trying to reach him from beyond the glass.

"Sesshomaru you're scaring me again!"

He blinked several times and shook his head, looking over at Rin as she held his shirt and face, tears in her eyes and worry over her face.

She looked at him and relaxed slightly, sighing and letting go. "Are you alright?"

"I… I can't explain it."

"Do you remember anything?"

He thought for a moment, trying to get his head in order but it was hurting him again. "I… I don't remember… but I have these… feelings."

"Like what?"

"These swords… they bring feelings to my mind." He pointed to the large sword. "That one, the Tessaiga … I feel… I feel hatred towards it. Like it should be mine… but it isn't. And that one…" he pointed the engraved one. "Bakusaiga… it makes me feel strong… like it's part of me."

"And the Tenseiga?"

He looked back at it. It had fallen still now. "This one feels like it belongs with me. Like its mine." He shook his head twice. "But that can't be right. After all, it's several hundred years old."

Rin looked at the sword and sighed, holding his hand lightly. "I don't know. But nothing… nothing useable has come back?" Sesshomaru shook his head. With a sigh, Rin looked around again. "Well… it was worth a try." She held his face and smiled. "Don't try and force it. I'm sure your memories will come back. Slowly." She laughed, grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the swords. "Just be happy Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her as she pulled him away. _Yes, I will be happy. _

1


	4. Chapter 4

Title 07/10/2011

When it comes to the song, if you want to listen to it, try and find the Lee Mead version. It's the one I used for the story. Lee Mead, Love Songs She. Enjoy

It had been several months since Sesshomaru had moved in with Rin and he was beginning to settle into a normal life. He began to feel guilty about living off her money, even when she told him she was able to fend for all three of her art but he still got a part time job at the coffee shop across the street from the apartment.

The shop soon became even more popular with women.

Rin didn't say anything when he came back and emptied his pockets, revealing hundreds of small scraps of paper with phone numbers on that had been given to him over the night. He'd come home, take Jaken for a walk then help prepare for dinner.

He spent a lot of time reading silently, outside if he could but the weather often stopped him.

He felt happy in his life, as strange as it was to him.

One afternoon, as he came home, Rin smiled at him. "Sesshomaru… I've already taken Jaken for a walk."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I've booked a table for us. Just at a restaurant around the corner. Nothing fancy but… its nice."

As he hung his coat up, Sesshomaru looked at her, confused. "Any reason?"

She blinked and smiled. "None. I just wanted to. My treat. As a thanks for being a great housemate."

After a moment to think, he smiled at her, an action becoming more natural. "Alright then. Let me get changed and we'll go."

Rin smiled then sat back down, waiting for him.

In the bedroom, Sesshomaru stood and looked over his shirts, wondering which to wear. He suddenly wanted to look his best for dinner. He remembered Rin as she stood in the hall way. She was wearing a new skirt and shirt as well as makeup which she hardly ever wore. Clearly she was dressing up. He would do the same.

_Maybe tonight, I'll tell her how I feel. _ He fought, picking the white shirt with red cuffs and collar. It suited him more than anything else in his wardrobe then put on his white jacket and trousers. _Don't have soup. _He made a mental note then smiled at the thought.

"Ba, why's a demon like you bothering? She's just a human?"

He turned to voice.

He was alone in the room. _That voice… it sounded… so familiar._

"You're pathetic Sesshomaru, letting yourself get fooled like this."

The voice was behind him again. He turned but only the mirror was before him. He looked at his reflection for a moment then blinked, rubbing his forehead. He was sure, just for a second, that a blue crescent had been on his brow.

"What? Don't recognise yourself? Neither do I. You even smell human."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, coming to the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Did… did you hear that voice?"

"I only heard you." She walked over around the bed and stood next to him. "Are you alight? Feeling dizzy?"

He gave a crooked smile at her. "A little."

"Shall I get your medicine?"

"No, it'll pass." He said, stroking her hair off her face. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

Rin smiled and they left the flat with Jaken at the door. The sky was still alight with the sun but the autumn months were coming and they walked close together to keep warm.

The restaurant was a little traditional Japanese place with wooden floor boards and a historical feel to it. Rin smiled as they entered. "I noticed you often read about old japan. I thought you'd like this."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, holding her hand a little tighter. "Thank you Rin."

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a reservation? Renetta?"

"Yes, this way please." The woman lead them across the main restaurant, which had a few people scattered around it, busy talking and eating but one table in the corner went quite as the two walked past. They were all woman and they all stared at Sesshomaru as he sat down.

The waitress bowed slightly as she passed over two menus. "I'm Sango and I'll be your waitress this evening."

Sesshomaru fought down the dizziness the woman brought to his head. _I'm out, having a nice meal with Rin. I won't let my head bother me today._

The dinner was pleasant and enjoyable, the two of them laughing and talking and just having a good time, enjoying the food and each other's company. Four courses later, they paid, said goodbye to Sango who'd been amazing host, and went off on their way. As they walked past the park towards the apartment, Sesshomaru stopped, still holding Rin's hand. His head lifted to the wind and he listened. Rin stood and listened as well. "A guitar?"

"Let's go see." He said, pulling her across the road.

In the middle of the park, by the beautiful simple fountain that was there, was a young boy with thick ginger hair, open guitar case by his feet. He was playing as they came closer but soon the song ended and the few people who were around clapped slowly and threw coins into his bag before walking away. The boy looked at the bag then spotted the two as they walked towards him. "Hi." He said in a smooth happy voice. "Can I play for you?" He looked at them, arm in arm and looking perfect together and gave a crooked smile. "Have you ever heard 'She' by Charles Aznavour? It's a great song."

Rin shrugged. "I've never heard of it. Can you play it?"

"Of course." He said, tuning his guitar for a moment then began to play. After a moment, he began to sing, the words floating in the air so naturally;

"She… may be the face I can't forget, a trace of pleasure or regret, maybe my treasure or the price… I have to pay. She may be the song that summer sings, maybe the chill that autumn brings… maybe a hundred different things, within the measure of a day."

Rin leant closer to Sesshomaru as the boy took a moment to just play his guitar. "He's good." She whispered, holding his hand tighter.

"She may be the beauty or the beast, maybe the famine or the feast, may turn each day into heaven… or a hell. She may be the mirror of my dreams, a smile reflected in a stream. She may not be what she may seem… inside her shell."

No words filled the air for a while but the song was almost calling out to him, the words so fitting to his mind. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled Rin forward, grabbing her other hand and began to slowly dance with her. The guitarist just smiled as he saw them, never skipping a note and played a little bolder and sang a little louder as they danced around him.

"She who always seems so happy in a crowd, whose eyes can be so private and so proud, no one's allowed to see them… when they cry. She may be the love that cannot hope to last, may come to me from… shadows of in the past, that I remember… till the day I die."

"She may be the reason I survive, the why and where for I'm alive. The one I'll care for through the rough… and ready years. Me… I'll take her laughter and her tears… and make them all my souvenirs, for where she goes I got to be. The meaning of my life… is she. Sheeeeee! Only… she."

The music continued for a moment more as Sesshomaru used it to slowly stop dancing and pull Rin into him, kissing her lips as lightly as he dared. She looked up at him, eyes slowly opening and smiled kissing him just as lightly back.

The boy smiled as he put his guitar on the side of the fountain. The slight noise it made broke the two out of the daze they'd found themselves in. "Oh…"

"Don't mind me." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bit of paper. "But… umm… I can do weddings."

Rin blushed but Sesshomaru took the card freely and looked at the name. "Shippo?"

"Yeah. That's me. The Little Red Fox, that's my stage name anyway."

Sesshomaru looked at him then took a deep breath, pocketing the card and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a note and passed it to the boy. "Thanks. You're really good."

Shippo took the note, not even checking its value. "Thanks. I'm here most nights after six if you want another song."

With a nod, the two walked away, Rin still blushing. Once out of the park, Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. "Rin…"

"That was a nice song wasn't it? He's really talented."

"Yes, it was nice. Rin, I… I just wanted to tell you…"

She turned to look at him, blinking. "What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Well… I… I… umm… I…"

"Don't move."

Sesshomaru flinched as he felt something sharp press into his back. "What?"

"I said don't move. You, woman, hand over your bag."

Rin stared at the masked man for a moment then took her bag off her shoulder and held it out to the man. "Here take it, just take it."

The man looked at her then grabbed the bag and pulled it away. "Alright… now you." He pressed the knife further into Sesshomaru's back. "Hand over your wallet."

He didn't move.

"Oi, didn't you hear me? I said, hand over your wallet!"

As the man pressed harder, Sesshomaru snapped. He turned on the spot, chopped his hand into the man's neck and threw him backwards into a wall. Rin screamed as it happened then ran to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around him. "Sesshomaru! What were you thinking?"

He blinked, his eyes clearing. _That felt good._

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Why did you do that? Why the hell did you fight that man?"

He blinked as he looked at the unconscious man. "Call the police Rin." He stepped over to the man and pulled his mask off. _This is someone I don't recognise. _He thought as he looked at the man. _That's a first. _

1


	5. Chapter 5

Title 07/10/2011

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"You keep looking at me."

"So?"

"So? What are you doing?" He stood up from the sofa but Rin stood as well, her face blushing.

She stepped over, turning her easel away slightly. "It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed on her then sat back down, opening his book but he didn't look at it. He kept his eyes on Rin as she continued to paint and continued to look at him. He just sat still and stared.

After a few more minutes, Rin let out a sigh and lowered her brush. "FINE! Just stop staring at me!"

With a crooked smile, Sesshomaru stood walked over to her, leaning around to see the canvas. He almost laughed at the unfinished image, understanding instantly why she was hiding it. "You're painting me."

"Well… my buyer wants a portrait. Finding a good model is so hard and… well… you look brilliant."

Going back to the couch, Sesshomaru opened his book and began to read. "Ah yes, your famous buyer. What was his name again?"

"Oh something foreign." She said, returning to her painting. "I've only met him three times. Does most of his business though his associates. I spend a lot of time on the phone to Kagura." She shrugged slightly. "Nice woman, talks a lot about leaving but… never has."

"Kagura?"

"Yeah."

"Would your buyer's name be… Naraku by any chance?"

Rin stopped and thought for a while. "Yes actually, it might be. Naraku." She shivered suddenly. "Yeah, that's him. Horrid greasy man. Gives me the creeps. If I had my way, I wouldn't sell to him but… well… he pays for our food."

Sesshomaru sat still for a moment then sighed. "Naraku…" _Another name I can't forget. But… this one I remembered alone. What's going on?_

"Is something coming to mind? You look in pain."

"I'm getting use to it. It's just sometimes… I see people… hear names… and I feel like I know them. Something… something in my memory… locked out of the way."

"Give them time. I'm sure they'll come back."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while then let out a deep breath. "I don't think I want them back."

"Oh?"

"Do you remember that man who tried to rob us the other week?"

"How can I forget?" Rin said, standing up and taking her apron off, walking over to him, sitting down next to him. "It scared the life out of me. You could have really been hurt."

"I don't think I could. When… when it was happening… I felt… I felt like someone else. I felt like some_thing _else. Like I wasn't human anymore. I _enjoyed_ hurting that man."

Rin looked at him and blinked, holding his arm steadily. "Sesshomaru… you can't mean that."

"I do. And when I did… it felt… like the memories I have… the ones that don't seem possible… the ones of Tenseiga… of traveling the world… even of flying… they all fitted together when I was hurting him. Like that was what I belonged as." He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "It… it scared me a little. I'm beginning to think… maybe I shouldn't try and get my memories back. Maybe I should…" He steadily put his arm around her shoulders and held her closer. "Just try and make new ones."

Rin smiled and leant into him, eyes closed. "If that's what you want."

He smiled and held her closer, kissed her hair and closed his book. Slowly he found his way to hold her cheek, lifted her face and kissed her lips. His heart skipped as their lips met.

She pressed herself against him, smiling when they parted. She looked closer to him. "That's one memory I won't forget." She said under her breath.

Sesshomaru laughed as he reached out to her, holding her closer. "Rin… I love you."

Her eyes widened and her hand tightened on his hair but then she smiled and narrowed, leaning into him. "I love you too."

"Hi, welcome to Café Feudal. Can I take you to order?" The waiter said, smiling at the group of four as they sat down at a table.

Three of the four looked at him, blushing. "Umm… four ice coffees please?"

"Right away ladies."

The four wiggled as he smiled and walked away then turned to each other. "Ohh he is so hot!" said a short black haired girl.

"Eri. Stop, he might hear you." A curly haired girl said.

"But I told you he was hot."

"Yeah." The brown haired Yuka said, leaning on the table to get a closer look at the black haired man as he stood at the bar, getting their drink. "Bet he's taken though."

"What about you Kagome? Are you still seeing that delinquent boyfriend of yours?"

The long haired girl sighed loudly. "He's not a delinquent and he's not my boyfriend!"

Ayumi sighed hopelessly. "Poor Kagome… and Hojo doesn't have a clue."

Yuka suddenly sat up tighter. "Wait here he comes."

With a broad smile, the black waiter came over and smiled as he put their drinks down on the table. "Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"Umm… no thank you."

"Alright, just call if you need anything."

"Wait… what's… what's your name?"

The waiter turned to them and smiled. "I'm Sesshomaru." The girl in the corner looked up at him suddenly and their eyes met. A shot of pain filled his head as he looked at the girl but then he looked away. "Umm… just call if you need anything." Slowly he walked away, hand on his head.

"Kagome… you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Do you know him?"

"No… he just… stared at me. It was kinda creepy."

On the other side of the café, Sesshomaru leant on the wall and held his head. "Dam it."

"Sesshomaru? You alright there?"

"Just a headache. It'll pass eventually."

"Take a break. I'll take those tables."

"Thanks."

Stepping into the back room, he sat on a chair and covered his head._ These headaches have never lasted this long before._ _Something about that woman…. _He tried to forget it and after a few minutes, his head began to sooth and he managed to stand and walk back to work. The four girls had left and he walked over to clear their table but spotted a large bag by the side. He picked it up and looked it over. "_Kagome __Higurashi_." He read of a label then sighed and took it to the bar. "Must have forgotten it."

With the girls gone, he was able to do the rest of his shift without distraction but his head continued to complain. He took some of the medicine which helped him get on with work.

"Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru turned around and saw a young woman with long black hair. His head split as soon as he saw her. "Hello again. You left your bag, didn't you?"

"It's here?"

"It's behind the bar. I'll get it." He went over to the bar and reached out for the bag. "Pardon me for asking but… have we met?"

"Other than today? No. Why do you ask?"

"I… I have… no memories but sometimes I remember… names and faces. Yours… struck me hard."

"I see."

"So you don't know me?"

"No. Sorry."

He sighed then passed her the bag. "Well, come again soon."

"Sorry I couldn't help."

"Yo, Kagome, hurry up will ya!"

"I'm coming!" she cried, running to the café door.

Sesshomaru smiled as he followed her with his eyes but his smile fell as he looked at the door. Stood there was a tall young man with long thick silver hair with a red and blue hat on. His eyes met Sesshomaru and a look of disgust covered him before he vanished with the girl.

The man ran to the door and threw it open, looking to follow the stranger but the street was empty. He checked both way, breathless all of a sudden.

_Who was that?_

"Lord Sesshomaru… why, how the mighty have fallen. Just look at you, unable to move, unable to think… lost in a dream. I could end you now… but it would be too easy."

The voice woke Sesshomaru, he opened his eyes and he slowly made his way to his knees, each action painful but he didn't let it show. His demon blood boiled as he looked at the baboon disguise before him. He was vaguely aware that the imp Jaken was beside him, staff of two heads in his hands, the little girl hiding behind him.

The baboon let out a deep evil chuckle. "Maybe I underestimated you. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Naraku." He hissed, reaching for the swords at his side, preparing to strike. "You're dead."

The demon chuckled again. "Yes, I am. But this isn't real. Or… maybe this is… and the other isn't." The skin moved, running forward to him, a blade ready to strike….

With a gasp, Sesshomaru sat up in bed and covered his head with his hands, sweat pouring off his skin. He sat, panting for a moment then ran his hands thought his hair, brushing it away.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at the side. "Rin." He reached out and held her as she woke and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're been having a lot of nightmares recently."

"It's always the same one."

"Perhaps we should see someone about it."

"No… no its fine." He panted for a moment then swallowed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as they lay back down. "It'll pass. I'm sure."

Rin couldn't close her eyes as he held her. She was worried about him but knew there was nothing she could do to help. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off in his arms.

The next morning, he headed off to work, leaving Rin with her paintings. The one she had painted of him now hung in the hallway of their flat, alongside her own self portrait and a painting of Jaken. It made him smile to see the three of them together but sometimes he looked at the painting and felt it was wrong. All three of them were wrong.

He tried as hard as he could to ignore it.

The Café Feudal was busy as always and he worked with a smile. At the end of his shift, he sat at the bar with a drink as his boss cashed up. "So… how things going with Rin?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him. "Alright."

"How long you two been going out now?"

"A few months. I guess."

"Really? No… precise number?"

"No… why?"

His boss counted the money, not even looking at the human. "Because to my count… it's almost a year… to the day."

Sesshomaru blinked and sat back slightly. "Ah."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah."

The boss chuckled. "Well… lucky for you, it's pay day." He picked up a pile of money he'd been counting out and held it out to Sesshomaru. "Here."

He looked at the pile then shook his head. "That's more than my pay."

"It's your share of the tips too." He held it a little closer. "Look, just go and buy her something nice. She's worth it."

He huffed then took hold of the money and put it his pocket. "Thanks."

"Go on, shops will be shutting soon. I'll clean up here."

With a nod, Sesshomaru stood and grabbed his jacket then stopped in the bar again. "Umm… what do you recommend?"

His boss laughed freely. "There's a jewellery shop down the road."

With a nod, he walked out of the café and down to the road, soon finding the jewellery shop. The door let out a sound as he pushed it in. The store was quite large with glass displays on all sides. There was only one person in the store dressed in a red suit and skirt. Her skin was pale white and had long, straight black hair tied in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. She stood behind a display and smiled at him softly. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm… I'm looking for some jewellery."

"You came to the right place. Who's it for?"

"My girlfriend. Its' our… anniversary."

"How lovely. Are you looking for a necklace or something else?"

"A necklace? Maybe."

The woman let out a small smile then began to walk around the shop, unlocking a display and pulling out a tray. "These are quite popular at the moment. Its call the _astrological collection_. Three designs available in gold, silver or titanium."

Stepping over, he looked at the tray. A sun, star and crescent moon design. He slowly picked up the silver moon one, running his hand over it. "I like this one."

"I thought you would."

His eyes shot up to her and his eyes stopped on her name badge. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled at him. "Yes. And if I was you, I would abandon this foolish idea and hurry home."

"Why?"

"She needs you right now… Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened slightly but then turned where he was and ran out of the shop, out into the street. He ran into the park, running across it and into their flat. He wasn't even out of breath as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, took a deep breath then began on the eight flights up. He made it to the flat in half a minute, not out of breath or even feeling tired. It confused him but he ignored it. He ran to their home and threw open the door.

The corridor was longer than normal, the last room out of sight but he sprinted down, feeling something around him change. He found his way to the end of the hallway but instead of the main living area, he found himself in a forest, tall trees all around, birds singing in the trees. He stood and looked around, turning on the spot to the hallway but it had vanished. _What's going on? _

He turned to put a hand on his head but noticed his skin was paler and his nails longer, like what he had been near Tenseiga.

Suddenly a scream filled the air. He turned and ran towards it. _But…I don't feel like I'm running… more… like floating._

He arrived at the scream and stood, shocked to see Rin lying on the floor while over her stood a man in a long black coat and greasy long black hair. In his hands was a sword. Blood dripped from the tip.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the man, a name with distaste and hatred filled his mind. "Naraku."

Naraku turned to him and gave a cold smile and chuckle. "Lord Sesshomaru? How pleasant to see you again."

Grabbing hold of his sword, Sesshomaru drew and pointed it at him. "What have you done to Rin?"

"What? Her?" he said, pointing with the sword. "We have a little disagreement on the price of her next painting."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am. I killed her because I had to."

"Why?"

"Because it was the only way to make you see."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, growing irritated by the riddle answers. But then Naraku stepped to the side, revealing a long mirror. "Just look at yourself."

Slowly, Sesshomaru stepped forward until his refection was visible. His refection was something he knew, but didn't recognise. His skin was all as pale as his hand, his ears pointy, eyes golden and his hair silver knee-length. There was a blue crescent on his forehead while two pale red stripes on each cheek.

He was no longer wearing his brown shirt and jeans but a long flowing white and red kimono with a yellow sash around the middle, some kind of amour over his left shoulder and a long line of fur covering his right arm while at his left hand side were two swords, the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.

He looked at the mirror. He didn't recognise himself. But it felt right.

Turning his eyes to Naraku who'd also changed into the form he knew. The demon smiled, lifting the sword. "You see, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just ran at him, preparing to strike. Without even trying, he managed to stab the sword into Naraku's stomach. But the demon didn't care, just staring at him, smiling. "You see. This is who you really are. Don't fool yourself."

Sesshomaru blinked and the demon vanished before him. Quickly he pulled the sword free, looking for the demon in the trees but as he looked, the trees began to move, melting around him. As if they were paint and someone had just thrown water over it.

He turned on the spot, the world all around him melting into black but one thing that remained was Rin as she lay on her side. He stepped over, sheathing the sword, kneeling next to her and lifting her up to her side. "Rin."

She moaned as her eyes opened and looked up at him. "Sesshomaru?" She rolled away from him, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "Umm… what happened?"

"You were attacked."

"Oh that's right… Naraku… he was angry at me about something."

He knelt next to her, looking at her. "Rin, look at me."

She did, smiling. "What is it?"

"Rin… just look at me." He held out his hand, showing the claws. "Just _look_ at me."

She looked at him, at his hands, his clothes then shrugged. "What?"

"I'm a demon Rin."

She laughed and turned to him, holding his cheek and hand. "You're not a demon. You're Sesshomaru." She tightened her grip on his hand. "Come on, let's go home." She stood and pulled him upwards.

He stayed where he was, staring at her. "This isn't real."

"What?"

"This… all of this. It isn't real."

Rin blinked, kneeling to him. "Sesshomaru, you're scaring me."

"Rin, this isn't real. None of this is real." He stood, pulling his hand from hers easily, looking at the blackness he now stood in. "All of this… it's just some kind of dream."

"You mean… I'm not real?"

He turned on the spot, looking at her as she knelt on the floor, staring at him, tears in her eyes. "Rin… I… I didn't mean…"

"I'm real aren't I? What we have… it's real."

He stared at her. "It isn't." He looked away suddenly. "I understand now… this world… it's a world I've created."

"Sesshomaru… you can't mean that. I… I love you!"

"And I love you. But this world isn't real." He knelt and cupped her cheek gently, wiping away a tear. "Rin… I created a world where we could be together. Because I know… we can't." Slowly he stood away from her, keeping his back on her.

"Sesshomaru! Please… don't go! Don't leave me! Sesshomaru!"

He closed his eyes, walking away from her, not knowing where, or if he even could leave this darkness. Rin kept calling out to him, begging for him not to leave but eventually he could no longer hear her cries. "I'm sorry Rin." He muttered to himself as he opened his eyes, a bright white light before him. Without a hesitation, he stepped into it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Pressing against the darkness in his mind, Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and sat up away from the tree. A small green Imp by his side smiled, tears in his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am so glad to see you recovering."

"Jaken." He said, standing and looking around the forest. This was the forest by Kaede's village. _That means…_

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice called, walking to him. He turned and looked back at the teenager, running over to him. He gave her half a smile. "Rin."

She smiled at him, brushing her hair back. "It's good to see you again Sesshomaru."

The End.

5


End file.
